


это ты

by normankafka



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Psychological Drama, Schizophrenia, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: несколько слов о человеке, который пытался смириться, но так и не смог;
Relationships: M/M - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	это ты

**Author's Note:**

> [писалось под $uicideboy$ -- clouds as witnesses (slow)]

0.

он не знал, о чем они говорили; возможно, о чем-то хорошем, потому что улыбались (и это раздражало, потому что он не мог); ощущал разочарование и раздражение; 

ушел в туалет, вернулся; играли в карты на кровати напротив; предложили, но он отказался;

взял книгу и лег; шло медленно, глава все не кончалась; 

кто-то выиграл, засмеялись, в коридоре что-то упало; 

главный герой такой мерзкий и жалкий ненавижу таких 

его здесь не было;

дверь открылась и закрылась;

обернулся;

медбрат зашел к ним, сказал ‘кравцов, к тебе’;

подумал о родителях, о матери;

он встал и пошел за медбратом;

может, принесла еще книг; может, не таких противных, как в прошлые;

это была не мать;

он сидел за столом, что-то нервно искал; пакеты;

он увидел, встал;  
медбрат вышел;

должен был сделать что-то; не смог, как и не смог тогда;

поэтому это сделал он; преодолел, сгреб;

обнял;

вцепился в рубашку; хотелось плакать;

— скучал, сень;

хотелось ответить, что, дима, то же самое; 

он промолчал;

не знал, что сказать; было стыдно и одновременно нет; пришел; до сих пор ненавидишь меня? 

отошел; дима смотрел на него; немного мокрые; чертовски синие под;

сеня подумал о том, что, возможно, все неправильно;  
возможно, все не так, и он до сих пор там, лежит под, смотрит и удивляется;

и он снова

прости меня, сказал сеня; он обнял его, теперь уже сам; уткнулся носом куда-то в шею;

прости меня, жаль, очень жаль, пожалуйста;

1.

все началось (или должно было начаться, он точно не знал) с похорон;

было тошно_ не помнил, как сюда добрался (и стал думать, что это его очередной трип, привет из детства, сеня)

возможно, это он был;

прошелся, продрался сквозь, к себе самому, на несколько лет младше, стал рядом;

он не плакал; смотрел куда-то вдаль;

не в спину матери, которая тряслась (_и задыхалась);

возможно, его маленький друг (_он сам) смотрел, как сейчас его сестренку закидают землей, и она наконец получит то, чего добивалась (и она же добилась да ответь мне сеня);

зарябило, сеня

сеня

ты

неважно

оторвался, поднял глаза;

тогда, несколько лет назад, димы не было; учился в своем сраном петербурге;

а сегодня он был здесь;

возможно, решил поддержать;

возможно,

эй,

но этого не было в тот день,

и ему пришлось вернуться домой, закрыться в комнате и смотреть нон-стоп реверс записи, как его сестра выпрыгивает из окна, а потом возвращается к нему;

к семье;

2.

наверняка им всем было весело;

сеня пришел где-то к середине;

опоздал на полтора часа (но мать сказала, что на два с половиной);

пробки, сказал сеня;

хотя

он искал блядский рецепт целый час, потому что знал, не сможет пребывать такое длительное мерзкое невыносимое;

квартал до аптеки, бежал;

все еще здесь, ладно?

хорошо;

отец ничего не сказал;  
был слишком занят, и это радовало (потому что сеня не мог);

как дела?

все _нормально_

все

потом замерло;  
попытался нагнать момент; потерпел провал;

нашел себя за столом, слушал рассказы какой-то отцовской знакомой про детей;

яркие губы;

о чем говорите? что?  
пошли в туалет у меня есть кое-что прикольное сеня

подмигнули ему

сейчас вернусь

спасибо товарищи вы меня спасли да ладно что ты  
звенели в кармане

проплыл мимо сидящих и стоящих, заметил мать _боже, отца, говорил с жирной жабой и убогим подпевалой; рядом с ними был кто-то знакомый

убого

наверное, если бы его увидели, сказали, что он больной и жалкий

стоишь тут _отчаяние и бессмысленность _о чем речь друзья

еще немного _спасибо

текла вода, он тер руки, расплывалось тепло и свобода

если было бы можно все исправить, он бы смог? а?

— есть еще?

оглянулся

стоял парень; высокий, синяки под; в костюмчике  
как  
сеня

пошли в кабинку, слишком сильно, сказал сеня

и они пошли

сели на пол, столкнулись коленями

немного вело; облокотился головой об; зернистый потолок

— выглядишь плохо

я знаю, сказал сеня

ты сын каких-то знакомых отца

— да, мой отец работает у твоего в отделении

интересно, сказал сеня

подумал о множестве, входящим в другое множество  
круг поменьше, вписанный в круг побольше

ненависть

математика

слишком

не так

— ты же арсений?

да, сказал сеня

— я дима

посмотрел на него

такой же усталый, выше, чем сеня

ни разу не видел кто это

о чем идет речь

уйди

но он не хотел возвращаться к отчаянию и страху выйти в

ты поэтому пришел? неправда

дай угадаю, тоже врач

дима улыбнулся; растянутое вдоль; жалкое зрелище

— да, я недавно вернулся из петербурга;

никогда туда не поедешь не поступишь не хватает

а она бы могла

да вот

меня полжизни попрекали, что не пошел в сраную медицину; кажется, до смерти об этом будут напоминать, сказал сеня

дима усмехнулся

закрыл глаза

интересно, искали ли

надеялся, что нет

— эй, не засыпай

тронул за плечо

стало неприятно

все нормально, сказал сеня

просто как-то

не так, сказал сеня

— то же самое; не знаю, зачем пришел

наверняка будет работать у отца, вот зачем ты пришел, урод вонючий

— пойдем, мне кажется, нам пора

дима встал; протянул руку сене;

схватился; теплая, сухая рука

никого не волновало, когда вернулись

ушел к семье;

ожидание

час два три сколько еще

искал глазами мать, вероятно, поругалась и ушла

зачем развелись

где его новая и прекрасная

уходи

где аня в могиле

снова эти мысли; лучше не надо столько

остались дома? вероятно, да

кола в стакане; ковырял мясо, никак не хотелось

ушел раньше всех, сказал отцу, что завтра зайдет за лекарствами для матери

отец обнял на прощанье; пахло коньяком и потом

заметил диму, махнул ему  
махнул в ответ

3.

сень слышишь меня

что случилось

это была аня

испуганное нечеткое

а это был он спал на кровати

что произошло?

мне страшно, сень

не знал, что делать

старшая прекрасная сестра

я позову маму, сказал сеня

спиной чувствовал разочарование и обиду

не мог заснуть, пришлось прибегнуть к

просматривал ленту, яркие на фоне бесполезных и бессмысленных

_это его жизнь?

подумал о работе, о занятиях, о том, что будет дальше _а ты хочешь этого?

нет

все, что он хотел, это исчезнуть и никогда не возвращаться

его нет

нет этой противной и гнетущей

_или это пустота? что ты думаешь? сеня?

звонила мать, рыдала в трубку, просила приехать и привезти лекарств

иногда сеня задумывался, для чего был этот развод

кому стало легче

отцу, конечно

тиран и урод, бедная женщина

_что бы сказала аня?

_я не хотела этого я не хотела быть такой

я приеду, сказал сеня

бросил трубку

смотрел на идущих и бегущих; прошел чуть вдоль, сквозь полоски и белизну;

привет пока доброе утро сеня

или это был день? отец сказал что ты законченый торчок вонючий наркоша что думаешь насчет этого

СЕНЯ

болела голова, не мог сосредоточиться

женщина в белом странно на него посмотрела

сказал, что к отцу

он заведующий, сказал сеня

его не пустили

сколько раз сеня приходил сюда, в это жалкое и ничтожное, к отцу или к матери, попросить ключи _или таблеточек чтобы задохнуться собственной рвотой в туалете

— так скоро? мать звонила? да? хорошо, пошли

смотри, как его уважают, говорила бабушка  
смотри, как его уважают, хочешь также?

нет, сказал сеня

а аня хотела

заткнись

на колясках, ползли, стонали

— сень?

смотрел на него

это его отец  
а где же молодая и прекрасная?

— подожди в ординаторской, я принесу

никого не было

сеня сел на диван  
облокотился головой об стену;

подумал о круглых дома, в шкафчике

сколько у родителей этих таблеток осталось  
ане они больше не нужны

— и снова привет

это был дима  
уже не в костюме, стоял в дверях

— ждешь своего отца?

да, сказал сеня

моей матери нужны кое-какие лекарства

дима кивнул в знак понимая

сел рядом с сеней

— я его жду, он должен мне все показать

клево, сказал сеня

новый врач новая гордость он смышлёный малый да из него получится многое _бесполезный никчемный зачем ты такой нам нужен зачем? умерла и вы хотите то же самое от меня  
залилась слезами ударил его зачем за что что сделал не так что сделала не так она

— твои родители развелись?

что, сказал сеня

дима смотрел на него

интересно, дрожали ли его руки от предвкушения

да, год назад; у матери до сих пор стресс, сказал сеня

я даже не думал, что, в конце концов, это случится. ломать жизнь друг другу на протяжении стольких лет

— мои тоже развелись, — сказал дима. — то есть. разводятся

ты поэтому вернулся, спросил сеня

вот как

отголоски разочарования  
побег от себя и своих корней

идеальный мальчишка облажался

— да, отчасти. последние пару месяцев мама звонила постоянно, плакала в трубку, ей не хотелось оставаться одной

оставаться одной

моя мать просто любит высасывать из людей все соки и преувеличивать масштаб бедствия, сказал сеня.

дима улыбнулся

— я понимаю.

отец все не возвращался  
стрелки неумолимо шагали вперед

— может, как-нибудь захочешь встретиться, у меня отличная коллекция фильмов.

хорошо, сказал сеня

его отец появился на пороге

4.

что бы ты сказал своей сестре если она была бы все еще жива  
странный вопрос  
хотел встать и уйти

родители? заплатили столько денег сеня

мать не выходила из комнаты неделями

умерла исчезла растворилась

сказал бы, как сильно я ее люблю, как сильно она нужна мне, всем нам

семье

до сих пор помнил, сидел, заперевшись в зале  
у нее голоса она больная что теперь будет отец сказал что она безумная что теперь с нее взять да

да

сеня сидел и слушал

интересно; что почувствовала аня  
что сказала  
разрыдалась?

это было до госпитализации

все хорошо?

сидела за столом на кухне, смотрела телевизор  
тот был нем

— я в порядке, сень;  
наверняка бы расплакалась

ничего но

— иди уже

— оставь меня в покое

он оставил

— здравствуй, арсений;

дима пожал ему руку;  
было холодно; сеня засунул пальцы в карман куртки;

далеко живешь, спросил сеня

дима ухмыльнулся

— пару остановок отсюда; автобус или променад?

выбрал автобус

было забито;  
прижимался спиной к диминой груди

было неловко

вышли через несколько;

дима рассказывал о работе врача

о спасении жизней

и нравится тебе это, спросил сеня

дима вызывал лифт

— сложно сказать. иногда мне кажется, что я родился совершенно для чего-то другого.

сеня пожал плечами

у димы была небольшая квартира;

все еще стояла сумка у двери в туалет

в его комнате стопкой лежали диски

несколько на столе

дима забрал у него куртку

— какой фильм будем смотреть? или без разницы?

на твой вкус, сказал сеня

рассматривал фотографии за стеклом

улыбающаяся женщина и угрюмый мальчик

сколько ему здесь? лет десять?

сели на разобранном диване; дима включил фильм

черно-белый артхаус про депрессивного музыканта

рассматривал диму, его уставшие под

был в майке; заметил царапину на щеке

— ты раньше уже смотрел?

нет, сказал сеня

парень с экрана дергался в конвульсиях на полу

— в юности я любил эту группу, — сказал дима

понравилась парочка песен;

любовь

разбивает нас

на

части

— знаешь же? joy division!

да, кое-какие песни знаю, сказал сеня

йен кертис вздернулся на веревке

его бывшая жена завыла белугой

— мне нравится ceremony, — сказал дима в самом конце.

свет от телевизора плясал на его лице.

— я сейчас тебе покажу

было немного забавно

не ощущал такого слишком давно

с тех пор, как

дрыгался в такт музыке

смеялся

сене показалось это милым

— ты все еще учишься? — спросил дима  
наливал чай

сеня рассматривал узоры на клеенке

да. учусь на матфаке, сказал сеня

— вот как

не сказал, что на грани отчисления

— мне казалось, ты тоже учишься на врача. вся твоя семья же в медицине?

да, почти вся, сказал сеня

я стал такой белой вороной; неким разочарованием

— да ладно тебе. я думаю, это хорошо, что ты пошел своим путем

хорошо  
плохо

он не знал

— в следующий раз я покажу тебе один прикольный мульт; просто божественный

сеня усмехнулся

5.

длинный коридор воспоминаний и апатии;  
куда едут?  
бабушка за рулем  
застряли в пробке  
сеня обернулся  
сзади столпились  
смотрели  
женщина говорила по телефону  
чвяк-чвяк

такие же красные губы как полосы крови на асфальте

ей было больно?

куда едем, спросил сеня

ему было 14, идиотский вопрос

неправда

бабушка молчала

переночуешь пока у меня, хорошо, сень?

подумал о бесконечном и многом;  
все возвращалось к телу, к ее мертвому и гнилому

что произошло?  
почему она так поступила?

она бы все равно это сделала да даже если бы эта была неудачной бабушка?

в прошлый раз ее заперли на месяц жирные вдоль ее рук не мог стереть из памяти

бабушка?

бабушка?

он разрыдался

он хотел увидеть ее, прикоснуться к ее руке, сказать, что все будет хорошо  
она этого не заслужила

сень сень сень ну сень

не знал, как успокоиться

я тоже, сказала бабушка

в зеркале увидел, что по ее щеке стремительно неслась

6.

задавался вопросом, как диме удавалось вставать по утрам без мыслей об собственной ничтожности и бессмысленности всего

как все эти находили то, что не мог найти сеня

_для чего

возможно, что-то скрывал (сеня нашел серебряный и манящий у него в шкафчике на кухне; вспомнил о таких же у себя дома)

отчаяние набокова

превращение кафки

философ ты или кто, спросил сеня

— иди к черту

любил мультфильмы и какой-то сраный артхаус

устраивали марафоны боджека по пятницам

где-то смеялись, где-то молчаливо смотрели, как уродский конь занимается саморазрушением

дима позвонил днем;  
усталый и разочарованный

— давай напьемся?

не был против;

и не стал спрашивать, что случилось;

досматривали третий сезон, были вне и на вершине чего-то

дима положил подбородок сене на плечо

был какой-то интригующий момент

вон, девчонка и конь лежат на матрасе

яркое небо над

или это звезды

— мне нравится этот момент; чувствую какое-то единение

наверное, сеня тоже почувствовал что-то наподобие этого

было жарко, ощущал вес диминого тела;

запах его волос

хей сара линн

дима поднял голову

отражалось в глазах

что-то замерло

уткнулся губами в его губы

сара линн?

не оттолкнул его

дима отодвинулся;

— прости, не знаю, что это было;

сеня пододвинулся, поцеловал снова;

дима обнял его за шею

где-то уродский конь пытался разбудить свою мертвую подружку

7.

неясное, черное, неприятное;  
вышел из своей комнаты; нечто зудело в зале;  
плыли рядом с ним, окружали;  
сколько принял красавчик? неправда я в порядке абсолютно чист нет сказал дима я уверен хочешь передал затянулся

заметил ее на диване в зале, свернутое под; не вздымалось; ее более нет;  
она смотрит фильм, сказали

по телевизору шел чистый бритый

главный герой ехал в машине

сеня ехал в машине

несся на 120 сам не понимаю как мы в этом бешеном мире живем проносимся мгновениями

сеня  
его здесь не было он не сидел на кресле и не смотрел на труп сестренки на диване его здесь не было он несся по трассе на 120 рядом с ним сидел дима и подпевал все было хорошо его здесь не было

выключил телевизор

8.

периоды сна сменились убогой и рвущей;

ходил на занятия, пытался сдать долги;

встречал диму после работы или между; целовались в курилке, пока никого не было

думал, было ли это правильно, но приходил к выводу, что ему было хорошо

и диме было хорошо

_было хорошо сам выдумал?

когда оставался по вечерам один, пытался найти хоть что-то, что спасло бы

смотрел на диму и иногда не понимал, как можно быть таким

— жизнь? не знаю. у меня всегда была какая-то цель; я либо добивался ее, либо проигрывал

вспоминал коня из этого жалкого мультика  
всех поимел в конце поимели его интересно сеня закончит так же? с желудком полным таблеток?

ты все еще помнишь как она?

неправда

нет

сидел на кухне весело плясал телевизор  
аня была где-то рядом

где бабушка?

думал о диме и его фильмах

книгах, которые он привез из петербурга

ссанный томик кафки

однажды утром грегор замза встал и обнаружил что он теперь жук

его родители были только рады когда он умер

были ли рады его родители когда умерла аня? обуза и опеха дочка с шизой с голосами безумная сказал отец и сеня расплакался неправда родители любят своих детей а кафка просто больной на голову маленький человечек но он был прав и теперь я думаю что но она покончила с собой сень она покончила с собой ее здесь более нет

9.

все это неправда;  
ей было больно?  
позвонили в школу; за ним пришла бабушка;

по возвращении сказала, что анечка вскрылась в своей комнате;  
ее нашла мать;

вскрылась вскрылась вскрылась ты этого же хочешь тупая сумасшедшая сука и что с ней теперь будет спросил сеня  
что будет с ней после того как она откроет глаза и поймет что ей снова придется уродливые блядские мысли ЗАТКНИСЬ как ты можешь так с ней все будет хорошо с ней все будет хорошо с ней все будет хорошо с ней все будет хорошо

теперь он понял, что не такого не было;

как жить после этого

возможно, он задавался этим вопросом с тех пор, как она заболела (или нет? шизофрения не приговор? мама? папа? что скажете?)

так и не ответили;

теперь есть только смысл с маленькими баночками под кроватью и в шкафах на кухне;

с ними;

10.

— ты не говорил, что у тебя есть сестра

сидели в ванной;

дима был напротив;

сталкивались коленями;

хотелось спать;

да ладно, это не так важно, сказал сеня

дима улыбнулся ему

— твой отец как-то упомянул ее  
нет

— аня, да?

НЕТ

да, сказал сеня

пойдем спать, сказал сеня

встал и вышел

лежал в постели

услышал босые по полу

прогнулась

дима лег рядом, обнял его со спины

— я знаю, что она умерла, сень;

— мне жаль, что так вышло

замер, сжался

да, сказал сеня

мне тоже, сказал сеня

11.

часто думал о том, как бы это исправил; что бы сказал; что не сказал;  
думал, простила бы она его, простили бы его отец и мать, и бабушка (сеня как ты все нормально и молчание сплошное молчание интересно любила бы она его так же если бы знала)

каждый вечер он принимал по одной, ложился на кровать и считал маленькие на потолке, пока не проваливался, и его не выблевывало мертвой жижей уродливое утро; хотел бы, чтобы все изменилось

или это было враньем

12.

— не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — сказал дима

был в белом халате

прямо отец, только чуть выше

и моложе

прижался носом к шее;  
замер;  
дима гладил его по спине;

застыли;

дима спросил:

— все в порядке?

каждый день ты бы мог

каждый день

вот я ее хватаю

и 

нет, сказал сеня;  
затрясся;

нет, все потеряло смысл _так и не сказал;

поехали домой;

дима вздохнул;

дима сказал:

— хорошо;

дима сказал:

— я отпрошусь, и мы поедем;

хорошо;

буду ждать тебя здесь

13.

что, если бы не она?  
ее здесь никогда не было, сень;

вот, ты вы рос, нормальный

тебя больше не

ничего

друзья, семья, по воскресеньям с родителями в скайпе

университет, доброе утро, студенты, латте без сахара, пожалуйста

никакого кетилепта по вечерам

никаких рваный и кривых

и мыслей о шаге вперед

глупо винить ты же понимаешь? неправда

любишь себя оправдывать

кого не существует? ее?  
меня?

она умерла, она

узкая щель лился свет мать плакала задыхалась говорила она выпила все свои таблетки когда я зашла в пустые серебряные на полу на столе а потом выпрыгнула и что будешь делать с этой информацией? что она говорила тебе насчет самоубийства? сеня сенечка  
алло  
мам?  
ничего не ложь ничего мне было мог бы ты нет не мог

почему?

за несколько дней до что было лежала в постели рыдала я хотел вызвать скорую она просила чтобы не и ни слова мамочке и что ты я не знал сказал спросил что случилось все в порядке лекарства я просто устала неправда ей было плохо оставьте в покое я не могу ей было плохо ты не помог что бы сделал а родители не понимали не знали шизофреник-урод-родился-умер-такие не живут-ебанутые-сумасшедшие ты хотел бы быть таким гнилые размышления к чему вы ведете друзья

почему теперь так тяжело мне?

— представляешь, иногда я просто не могу встать с постели; я просто лежу, смотрю в потолок;

и мне от этого больно;

14.

и где они 

не знаю, сеня;

растоптал, уничтожил

ты предал меня

неправда,

неправда;

сеня что-то происходит и я не знаю по какой тебе нужна помощь давай я поговорю с не надо просто верни нет сеня не могу не могу невыносимо болело вспышки смотри я здесь сеня ты слышишь меня дима пожалуйста я знаю что оставь в покое не смирился нет прошло столько времени можешь хоть раз  
я позвоню знакомому врачу 

сеня?

он специально

и сеня ударил его;

не ожидал;

пытался схватиться за столешницу;

вместе, вниз, зазвенело;

дима прижал руку к лицу;

нет, это он;

это не мог сделать он:

обдолбался сраным кетилептом, наверняка сейчас в отключке, в постели;

а дима придет;

и все будет хорошо;

не выдержал;

вломился в лифт, бил пальцем по кнопке;  
никак не загоралась;

сука

интересно а как было тогда в тот день? вот он вышел из школы была середина марта включил музыку машины ехали зеленый все никак что чувствуешь я ничего я не знал блять с ней все было нормально она даже не пыталась проносились мимо заметил скорую подходя к стало неуютно подумал об отце о матери и ее бумажках маленькие врачи в беленьких халатах мертвые люди гнилое под несколько около гаражей под окнами прошел мимо машин лежало тело накрытое кажется в тот момент даже когда я не заметил ее носков я я понял что это аня просто я рядом плакали господи из-под торчали ноги в розовых носках в полоску с утра она была в них пока я собирался в школу она пила кофе говорила что поедет в университет восстанавливаться она говорила что все хорошо это моя сестра мама мама это моя сестра все хорошо она моя сестра все хорошо сеня если бы я не пошел если бы я остался дома если чуть-чуть раньше почему я хотел бы чтобы был хоть какой-то смысл но оно все

дрожали руки, не мог открыть дверь в квартиру;

он нашел целую (как находил в родительской, пока сестра все еще), несколько, где блядская

нет, это слишком;

почему так почему он не может просто

теперь он нашел себя спустя три дня все еще там;

несколько раз звонил дима;

сеня просто не смог

включил телевизор;

давай детка еще несколько 

это был он еще парочку давай зашел в квартиру стояла на подоконнике твою мать аня схватил за рубашку обнял ее за талию все хорошо я с тобой я здесь я рядом я не брошу тебя 

теперь я герой теперь все нормально

я не виноват

это не

похуй

теперь больше нет я я я

все я да я не могу нет не могу смириться

но почему

ты же знал?

что

о ее планах неправда я не знал с чего взяли ты бы мог у нее были планы она сама говорила поеду в университет никуда не поехала она встала с утра попрощалась с жизнью. и вышла в окно и тебя не было рядом никого не было

смотри какие красивые белые она пила такие же и целыми днями спала я любил ее я люблю ее мне так жаль аня мне так жаль сеня я знаю что аня болела шизофренией я знаю что она покончила с собой сеня это я виноват слышишь я виноват

нет она болела слышишь тебе просто нужно принять это не могу не могу с тех пор я просто просыпаешься не вижу смысла более каждый день я не получается справиться с пустотой внутри себя круглые белые помогают заснуть я чувствую боль и не могу от нее избавиться хей как там в мире адекватных нормальных людей возможно мне так плохо потому что я проехался неправда бред полнейший нет когда она покончила с собой и я вернулся с похорон пришло осознание что ничего более и ее более нет и  
и все понимаешь и в этом есть часть моей вины не смог остановить я не знал об этом хуевый мерзкий мать не разговаривала отец они все так надеялись она была гордостью и что а ты не гордость брехня сижу тут в этом блядском дерьме я не могу заставить себя продолжать дальше как будто все оборвалось

понимаешь дим  
_вернешься после в свою одинокую квартирку и вскроешься и никого не будет с тобой рядом

_никого и не было

пошли сень  
он посмотрел на нее

все такая же, добрая сестренка из другой жизни;

нашел в ящике

сколько принял как будем

спрятался в шкафу замер я иду искать пытался не засмеяться сеня сеня ты где_

больно станет легче я тебе обещаю скольким обещала в итоге засмеялась ты слишком много боли я знаю сеня прости меня хей это был дима лежал напротив его рука у сени на щеке видишь все в порядке я рядом с тобой сеня момент истины слишком ярко я нашла тебя схватила прижала к себе я нашел тебя

нашел

15.

наверное, этим все и должно было закончиться;

пока ехали, мать сказала, что это дима нашел его; 

теперь она не плакала;

он вызвал;

за окном плыли;

этой же дорогой впервые ехал на встречу к сестре;

этой же дорогой ехал ее поддерживать, когда была первая и самая тяжелая;

сеня плакал; она нет;

думал, было бы лучше, если

не успел

что ж

вот и все

16.

выписывают на следующей неделе, сказал сеня;

дима улыбнулся;

— я приеду за тобой;

он собрал свои вещи и вышел;

там его ждал дима;

помог донести рюкзак до машины;

по пути взял сеню за руку;

сели;

дима завел машину;

то же самое, что тогда;

нет;

не знаю, что сказать, честно; это трудно осознавать, трудно принять я 

но сеня ничего не сказал;

и дима ничего не сказал;

заметил, что он плакал; мелкие, текли по лицу; стер одну большим пальцем; взял его за правую руку, пока стояли в пробке;

да, вот оно, маленькое и наконец конечное;

возможно, это все, что было ему надо;


End file.
